Bloodstained Ryuzaki
by Bloody Thinker
Summary: She was a quiet, shy, little girl, but when her past and present clash blood is shed... No one will make it out alive without blood on their hands and a sin in their soul. Just like what happened 8 years ago. WARNING: This IS a Horror story. You don't like blood, then don't read.
1. First Victim

Disclaimer: i no own Prince of Tennis. Just bloody thoughts.

Today was fresh spring day. It was drizzling ever so slightly and the leaves danced with the cold air. The clouds up above seemed to darken by the minuet.

They matched the mood of a teacher that dragged a miniature duffle bag into his homeroom. He was greeted by his student's smiling faces, "Ohayo, Kiminaturo-sensei." They all chorused.

"Ohayo… my students," He paused and looked at everyone. One by one he analyzed them. Some had a cheerful face that was soon etched with worry and confusion. Their sensei did not look well. He had black circles under his eyes which seemed lifeless, and his arms just sort of hung there. He seemed almost…. Dead. And there was a strange smell coming from him. It was bitter and soiled, but in a way sweet. Almost comforting.

One student, the one directly in front of Kiminaturo-sensei, had a shy smile that twitched slightly. "Hey, does something seem a bit off about Kiminato-sensei?" a girl said, sitting next her, to the boy behind her.

"Yeah, and what is that smell?" the boy whispered back.

The sensei's eyes soon landed on the girl in front of him. She was small and fragile and had huge brown orbs she called eyes. Those orbs widened with horror.

"Blood," her voice was barely audible. It was like a whisper of wind.

"Huh?" the girl and guy asked.

"Sensei…" She grabbed her head and started shaking, "Sensei is covered in the smell of blood!" Her voice was loud and frantic.

"Hahahahaha" his head dropped for a few seconds then rose on an angle slightly, "He came. He came to me and set me Free!" The sensei yelled at the top of his lungs to the heavens, "He came to me…." He looked directly into those golden brown orbs, "And he's coming for you next." The girl felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her hand gripped her shoulder as she felt another sharp pain. Her heart was slowing down, and her grip tightened.

"Not again." She flinched as another stab was sent through her body.

"Oi, are you okay?" the boy asked.

Suddenly a delusional laugh was heard. Mr. Kiminato was laughing a hysterical laugh. The kind that makes your stomach knot up and heart beat fast. The kind that can shed blood. The students all had wide eyes and dropped jaws. Their sensei swayed from side to side before slamming his hands on his desk. "Don't worry my students. This was coming for a long time. It's not your fault." He looked at them all with hazy eyes, "It's no one's fault," He leaned closer to the girl, "Except yours." He whispered. The girl felt another sharp pain in her chest.

The sensei unzipped his bag and reached inside, slowly. His hand crawled in there touching, searching for the one thing that will truly set him free. He wrapped his fingers around the wooden handle and sure enough pulled it out of his bag. The blade sliced the air creating a deafening sound in the otherwise silent room. "Finally I'll be free at last!" and with that he jammed the knife into his throat.

First a river of blood drooled forth covering only the sensei and his desk as he coughed it out, then he took out the blade a few centimeters and jammed it back in at an angle. You could hear the blood squishing around in his throat as he pulled it out and back in. The muscle being cut, the bones being crushed… The life being taken. The third time he spewed out blood all over the class, and all over his students.

The girl with the brown orbs had the most blood on her. It hit, not only her face, but her whole upper body. She stood up with wider eyes than usual. Scared eyes. The blood ran down her legs, all the way to the soles of her shoes, making a puddle of blood around her feet. The girl next to her screamed, breaking the silence that enveloped the room. She got up along with more than half the class and ran out the door in frenzy. There were some kids that were crying at their desks or throwing up on the floor, but most were leaning on the wall outside the room. Exhaling and trying to calm themselves down. One girl ran to the next door and opened it screaming in a shrill.

The girl with brown eyes stood in front of the teacher as he lay there, limp with blood still oozing out of his mouth. She looked at him with a pale face and wide eyes, "He's coming? He's coming for me…. Again. The curse wasn't broken. It was just starting." After she said those words in came the teachers and staff gasping and falling to their knees at the sight. One of them asked if the girl was okay and dragged her away along with the rest of the class to get them clean.


	2. Their Story

Disclaimer: i no own Prince of Tennis. Just bloody thoughts.

It was thundering outside. Lightning striking a couple of miles away but close enough that you could be blinded by the light. The Seishun Gauken Tennis Regulars were practicing in the gym today, seeing as the courts were flooded and faces disappointed.

From the door that led to the teacher's lounge came Osakada Tomoka running around in frenzy. She was looking everywhere and searching for something or… someone?

She bumped into Kaidoh who turned around with his snake glare only to find the pigtailed girl already on the other side of the gym. He hissed before walking over to her. She was about to dash out of the gym when he grabbed her shoulder.

She glared at him, "What? I'm busy."

"Fshh… you little brat. Don't you know how to respect your sempai's?" He hissed out.

"I do. Just not if they're reptilian." She replied with slight sting in her tone.

"Osakada you shouldn't talk to your sempai like that and you shouldn't be running around the gym interrupting our practice. You could've slipped or gotten a ball to the face." Oishi said coming up to them with Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Takeshi, and Ryoma behind. They all nodded and Tomoka's head dropped.

"I'm sorry sempai… but it's an emergency. I HAVE to find Ryuzaki Submire."

"What for?" asked Momoshiro.

Tomoka gave them a confused look then realized something, "Oh yeah she never told you abo-" She clasped her hand over her mouth, "Never mind. Uh, my sensei sent me to look for Ryuzaki Submire after what happened to class B3."

Now all the regulars gave _her_ confused looks. "What happened?" asked Kikumaru getting excited.

Her eyes grew sad, "K-Kiminaturo-sensei killed himself." Thunder boomed on the  
walls of the gym as lightning leaked through those tiny rectangle windows on the wall.

"W-What?" asked Taka.

"He killed himself in front of his students." Her voice was just above a whisper. They all looked to the ground.

"Osakada, why do you need Ryuzaki Submire?" asked Tezuka. His eyes where sad, but they needed to get back to practice. (Or face the wrath of 100 laps! Mmm… mwahahaha… Mwa, hahaha, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm done now. .)

"B-Because… Sakuno is in that class." Tomoka's face grew great sadness.

"Oh…Is she okay?" Oishi asked concerned. Even Tezuka's eyes filled with more sadness. Practice was at the back of his mind now.

Tomoka shook her head, "I don't know she had a dmnta ack, they wouldn't let me see her." She purposely mumbled.

"A what?" Ryoma asked annoyed that she wouldn't come out and say it. This was an emergency!

"She… from what I heard, she had a lapsed lung or heart attack. They just told me to get Submire." Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Did they already call an ambulance?" asked Oishi freaking out.

"Yes but they asked if there was someone who could drive her to the hospital. It's a 34 minuet drive from here and to come get her and take her back…. She could be dead before they reached the hospital." Tomoka's was frantic now remembering this is no time for chit chat.

"Eiji go get coach Ryuzaki. You're the fastest." Ordered Tezuka.

"Hai." Kikumaru ran off screaming, "Ryuzaki Submire! Ryuzaki Submire!"

"Osakada, where is Ryuzaki?" asked Fuji.

"She's in Kiminaturo-sensei's room. I didn't want to leave her but they made me come for Ryuzaki Submire." Tomoka fell to her knees, her tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Why would they leave her there? Wouldn't it be horrible with all that blood in the room?" asked Momo.

Tomoka grabbed her head realizing something, "I-It's just like last time... We have to get her out of that room." She stood up and pulled Oishi and Kaidoh by their sleeves, "C'mon, we have to help her. Sakuno doesn't like death."

"Osakada what are you talking about?" asked Oishi. Kaidoh just blushed slightly and hissed.

"I'll explain later. C'mon." she urged them and they complied following her all the way back to the bloodstained room. And bloodstained it was.

As they approached they could see all the other students leaning on the walls in their gym uniforms and wiping blood off their faces. They all seemed shocked, but excited. Some seemed simply mortified. Breathing hard and shaking. Crying on their friends shoulders. They all chatted amongst themselves. They quieted down as the Regulars and Tomoka approached.

"Hey guys." Murmured Kachiro. (The one with the bob hairdo.)

"Hi, you're in this class too?" asked Momo.

"Huh? No. I'm next door with Samira-sensei and Tomoka. They called me over here to calm Sakuno down." He didn't think much of what he just said until the regulars gave him peculiar stares, "Uh, this way. She's in a lot of pain." He tried to change the subject and lead them to where she was.

Once they got into room Inui dropped the notebook he was scribbling in, Tezuka let his mouth agape just a smidge, Fuji opened his eyes, Momoshiro ran out to the bathroom holding down his lunch as much as possible, and Taka gasped with Oishi. There were little drops of blood everywhere and splatter patterns on the walls painted a dark red. They drooled down slowly, reaching the floor and ending their bloody trail. Some of the desks had blood oozing over them and barf in the chairs. No wonder Momo ran out. At the teacher's desk there was a mini duffle bag… empty. Kaidoh and Tomoka leaned over careful not to touch anything, and Tomoka gasped while Kaidoh turned away with a pale face and wide eyes. He hissed and shook his head.

Behind the desk, in a heap of flesh and bloody meat, lay the sensei. Still twitching slightly. There was a huge gap in his neck and in it was one of those huge chopping knives. Taka's stomach started to knot up. He won't be working at the sushi shop for a while. The knife was completely covered in blood that continued to just… gush out. His head was on the chair, knife sliding out inch by inch because of the twitching, before finally dropping to the floor in a loud clatter. His arms twisted and dangled, his legs spread out. His body stopped twitching and just stood still. Lifeless, soulless, and _bloodstained_.

They heard quiet murmuring in a soft tone. In the corner, lay Ryuzaki Sakuno. Her face was covered in blood that dripped down at her chin. Her big brown orbs dull and empty as if re-living a long forgotten memory. A splatter of blood on her clothes. Rivers of blood coming down her arms and legs. Her two braids soaked and messy. Her hair all over her face. She slowly curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Ryoma ran over to Sakuno. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He sat down next to her slowly moving his hand to touch her face….

She jolted to the side and screamed out, "No, no, noooooo! Let me go. Let me go-o-o-o!" She cried, tears coming out of her eyes in big drops. She grabbed her hair in her hands and started flailing and screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT… LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Her cheeks flushed and she fell to her side muttering over and over again, "I didn't do it… It wasn't my fault… let me go… leave me alone…"

Ryoma swallowed hard and got up. He tried to grab her, but the same thing happened. Kachiro stepped forward and held out his hand. She took it and slowly got up. Unsure of herself. Ryoma felt a pang in his chest.

Suddenly Sakuno gripped her shoulder and started coughing loudly and with a lot of force. She fell to knees with one arm on her heart and the other on the floor. Tears still strolling down her cheeks, she coughed out blood. She started to shake violently. "Sakuno!" Tomoka ran over to her and helped her get up. Still coughing, but less roughly, they walked over to the door. Ryoma and Kachiro followed. Ryoma walked ahead of Kachiro to Sakuno's other side. Kaichiro smiled slightly.

As they were passing the teachers desk a hand came out and grabbed Sakunos ankle. Kiminaturo-sensei was crawling closer to her and pulled her down. Sakuno gasped as she fell down her head hitting the ground. Tomoka screamed and fell back into Kaidoh's arms. He caught her and carried her bridal style. She had fainted.

Sakuno screamed and flailed as Kiminaturo-sensei pulled her towards him and grabbed her shoulders. He was half way on top of her and shook her violently, causing her to hit her head again. "It IS your fault. It's always your fault! Don't you get it? You're the one to blame! That's why he's coming for you! He's ganna kill you, just like you killed them! He will damn you to hell for all eternity!" he screamed at her. Ryoma wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her away from him. She slides from under him, but Kiminaturo grabbed her ankles. The regulars where trying to pry him off of her, but to no avail.

Just then the police and Submire and Kikumaru busted open the door and rushed in hearing the screaming. They saw what was happening and assisted the regulars.

Kikumaru flailed his arms around, "Nya, what the hell's going on!" They were able to pry Kiminaturo off of Sakuno and she and Ryoma fell back in a heap. Sakuno had blood coming out of her head and was slowly closing her eyes in his lap. Her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. Her fingers intertwined with his. Her hands were cold and his were warm.

She murmured, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Before falling unconscious. Ryoma buried his face in her neck.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki." He whispered in her ear. He got up, carefully, and also carried her bridal style. She was light and fragile in his arms. Like glass… breakable with the slightest carelessness.

Ryuzaki Submire, Kachiro, and Tomoka smiled sadly. Momo and Kikumaru grinned and high-five. The rest just had shocked and confused expressions. Especially the police. They checked Kiminaturo-sensei, only to find him already dead from blood lost, then told Ryoma and Kaidoh to take Tomoka and Sakuno to the hospital and that they'll question them later. The regulars walked out of the room. Submire, Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, and Momoshiro walked in front, then Kaidoh and Ryoma, then Fuji, Taka, Inui, and Kachiro.

Gasps, whispers, and 'Holy shit' resounded throughout the walls as they made their way outside. Girls first gave envious stares that turned into terrified ones. THE Ryoma Echizen was carrying Ryuzaki Sakuno... Covered in blood. (Yeah, not to brightest these fan girls. What can I say? Love makes you blind XP)

They ran through the parking lot and to Submire's minivan. Tezuka, Taka, and Inui got into Tezuka's car. (I've seen it in a video of the band of princes. It's brown and old. Idk if he actually has one it's just convenient right now) Sumire drove while Oishi took shotgun. He called the nearest hospital to make sure once they got there Sakuno could be treated immediately. Ryoma took the first row window seat, Sakuno in his lap. Kachiro next to them, which he did not enjoy, and Fuji next to him. Momo and Eiji were in the back devising a plan and methods to tease their Ochibi about Sakuno being in his lap. They really don't know a crisis… Kaidoh had the window seat and told them to shut the fuck up more than once.

He also had Tomoka in his lap. He made Momo and Kikumaru jump the seat and sit in the empty space in the back. He carefully lay Tomoka across the seat with her head on his lap. He removed her hair from her face and hissed slightly. He blushed. Momo and Eiji looked at each other and grinned, then went back to devising demented plans.

Sumire looked in her rearview mirror, "Kachiro, call _him_."

"H-Hai." Kachiro pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Who?" asked Fuji.

"Sakuno's brother." Answered Kachiro hesitantly.

"And yours too." Said Tomoka getting up. She saw Kaidoh's blushing face and smiled. Then blushed as well clearing her throat and moving to the other window seat.

"..." Kachiro talked for a while on the phone and then hung up.

"You and Ryuzaki are related?" asked Ryoma a weight being lifted.

"Uh. Well… not really."  
Kachiro answered.

"What did he say?" Sumire looked in the mirror again.

"He'll meet us at the hospital in about 2 hours, but that the others are already on their way."

"Good, they're probably the only ones that would be able to help her." Submire focused on the road again.

"Uh, who are _they_?" asked Oishi hanging up the phone.

"No one special, but seriously do they have to come?" Tomoka complained, back to her normal self.

"I get the feeling you don't like them too much, Osakada." Said Fuji.

"No, I don't." answered Tomoka crossing her arms and getting her bossy face on.

"Try to get along with them. Please Tomoka, we have enough problems right now." Sumire half commanded.

"Fine," Tomoka gave in, "But if that Miki slut starts bitching again…" She started cursing and going on a rant about the 'Bitchy Miki' much to Kaidoh's amusement, Oishi's dismay, and Kachiro's annoyance. He seemed madder than the time Arai was boasting about beating the injured regular's for a spot on the team.

"So, Kachiro are your parents divorced?" asked Oishi trying to change the subject.

"No. My mom and Sakuno's Dad where once married, but they divorced a while after Enrique was born. My mom met my Dad and they got married. Although, I think Sakuno's dad met her mom first. We found out about that a few months ago when he showed up and explained this to us. Well to me, it seemed Sakuno already knew about it." Kachiro laughed nervously.

"Oh," said Oishi

The rest of the ride was generally quiet not counting the pitter patters of the rain and Coach Ryuzaki's cursing and honking.


	3. Tension

Disclaimer: i no own Prince of Tennis. Just bloody thoughts. :3 (As a quick note, appearances are not my strong suit so when describing a character i will give you something to put into Google images to give you a better image of that character.)

They've been in the hospital for about 3 hours now. The rain pitter pattern-ing on the windows of the hospital. No one dared to speak. Not even the hyperactive redhead, or muddle-headed Momo. The only sounds to be heard were that of the sirens that constantly brought in new patients. A man having a heart attack, some drunk teenagers that got into a car crash, a 7-year old boy who fell down the stairs, and others that were in even worse a condition. It's funny how you never really realize the dangers of this dark earth until you've been sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair for the past three hours, waiting for someone close to you to come out of the emergency room, either breathing at a steady pace or not breathing at all. And to make it all the more awkward, there are four strangers, which are apparently closer to that person than you will ever be, waiting for them along side with you.

* * *

When Coach Ryuzaki first stopped the car in front of the hospital there were already two doctors, 4 nurses and the secretary waiting for them outside with a gurney prepped and ready for use. Next to the hospital staff were 4 strangers.

The first: Archeron, who immediately ran to Ryoma and took Sakuno from his arms. Ryoma wasn't going to let him, but Kaichiro forced him to. The entire time Archeron had a frown on his lips. He was obviously mad. Archeron is really tall. He even towered over Tezuka. He was well built and obviously had muscles that any girl would drool over. He had piercing blue eyes that glared at Ryoma. When he took Sakuno in his arms he had a quick glaring contest with Ryoma. He was looking at him through the corner of his eyes making Archeron look like he thought Ryoma was nothing, but a little brat. He was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck with a white popped up collar jacket that had the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing muddy greenish jeans like the kind that Kyo wears in Fruits basket. Archeron had jet black messy hair that complemented his hard icy blue eyes. Tussled alongside that mess of black hair was a white rag he tied around his forehead. (In Google images type in Aoi Endo and you'll get the picture)

Secondly: Nikko, she ran along side Archeron to Sakuno and had tears in her eyes. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita type dress, and had long blonde hair. She also had deep emerald green eyes that seemed to pour into your soul, they were captivating.(at Google images type in cute Gothic Lolita anime girl to get a better sense of her, it should be the first one.) When she looked at the regulars a chill was sent down their spines, it was like this girl was soulless. Those emerald eyes seemed to have no end to them. Like they were a piece of glass that no matter how much you struggled to, you couldn't see the other side. She looked at Tomoka then looked away from her. A look of disappointment gracing her child like face.

Thirdly: Elijah, He came up behing Nikko and grabed her by the waist pulling her into the hospital. He seemed to be only a year older than the freshmen, and a foreigner. He looks like Shiki from vampire knight. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that clung to his toned body. He also had on a pair of blue jeans. The way he held Nikko so gently, so tenderly made Fuji's blood boil for a reason that was beyond his comprehension.

Lastly was Miki: She was tall and had a lean build. She was wearing Video Game Gloves, a pleaded black and gray Skirt, She had red eyes, twin tails. Also she was wearing PangYa Windmills Kooh Anime Girls Striped Clothing, and had Toni Black Hair. (type in Video Games Gloves Skirts Red Eyes Twintails PangYa Windmills Kooh Anime Girls Striped Clothing Toni Black Hair, first one)

She stayed where she was at. Feet planted firmly on the ground and icy daggers shooting at Tomoka from her eye sockets. Arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. When Archeron brought Sakuno into the hospital, with Nikko and Elijah in tow, she stood in front of the entrance blocking the regulars from entering. Her eyes where fierce and hot. "Thanks, but we'll take it from here. No need for the... _extra_ _help._" she had on a smile that said leave before i kill you. Menacing, indeed. Her burning bloody red eyes half-convinced the regulars to leave until Tomka stood in front of her.

"Sorry, but we're ALL staying. I mean _we_ are Sakuno's closest friends" her words pulled at Miki's insecurity, and Tomoka had a mocking smirk on her face.

Suddenly Miki broke out into an abrupt laughing fit. when she was satisfied that her laugh had broken Tomoka's confidence she spoke, words icy and slick, "You got to be kidding me Osakada. As if you're any kind of friend to Zoey, or... Have you forgotten what got her brother killed in the first place? And as for the rest... they probably mean nothing more to Zoey than a bunch of lost puppies. So pathetic and immature your delusions are..." more laughter.

Kaichiro stepped forward, "Enough, both of you. Sakuno is in critical condition and the two of you are arguing? You _both_ are horrible friends." Kachiro had pushed both Tomoka and Mikki away from each other and walked passed them into the hospital. The two of them 'hmph-ed' then followed him in with the regulars in tow looking lost. Who the hell was Zoey?

NIkko and Elijah were sitting in a private waiting room. They called over to Mikki, who went over to them. Mikki looked around and found something missing. "Where's Archer?" she asked.

"He went into the emergency room with Zoey." said Nikko.

* * *

And here we are back again. everyone's back hurt and they were tired. Eyes puffy and red, and patience reaching their limit.

Fuji couldn't take the awkward air in the half full waiting room, so he went to sit next to the only person who could actually get him some answers. "Hey," fuji stood in front of him and pointed to seat to his side, "mind if i sit here?"

"Go ahead, by the way I'm Elijah Wildson," Elijah held out his hand and Fuji took it with a smile.

"Fuji Syusuke," said Fuji taking his hand and the seat next to him, "So, have you known Sakuno-chan long?"

"Yeah we grew up together, the five of us, back out by the lake in Sakura City,"

"Sakura City? Oh... I remember that's Sakuno's home town, right?"

"Yeah i'm surprised she told you about that," Elijah chuckled.

"yeah well, that seems to be the only thing she told us about." Fuji laughed too. they're laughing seemed out of place with the serious tension in the room.

A nurse came by and alerted them that it was okay for them to see Sakuno now, and that she was in a stable condition.


End file.
